


The Gift of Sight

by PolarisAriesBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death Eaters, Drama, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, He tries to be at least, M/M, Neutral Harry, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Seer Harry, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisAriesBlack/pseuds/PolarisAriesBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is born a Seer. The Order plans on using his power to have an advantage in the war. Lily can't bear to see her son used as a weapon so she gives him to the only person that can keep him safe and out of reach from both sides of the war. He grows up struggling with his neutral status. When he catches the attention of the Dark Lord his life becomes even more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Sight

 

**By Polaris Aries Black**

**The Gift of Sight**

**Prologue**

**Pairing: Harry/Voldemort**

**Warnings: Slash, AU, Violence, Harry isn't the BWL.**

**:**

**_All Creatures Pub,_ ** **_Knockturn Alley – September 26_** ** _,_** ** _1980_ **

A cloaked figure quickly walked into the dingy looking pub. In her arms was a wrapped bundle that was under a heavy disillusionment charm. She headed into the corner of the pub that was covered in darkness. Lily's desperate emerald eyes scanned the dark wizards and creatures currently frequenting the pub at eight at night. She only had another hour to complete the task before _they_ would find out and surely put a stop to what she was doing.

It was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do to give up her precious and youngest child. To think that she would not be able to watch Harry grow up alongside his twin Charlus. Lily had to keep reminding herself that it was for the best for Harry. If he grew up with them he would only be used as a way to win the war. She couldn't fault Albus and her husband. The war going on was brutal and any advantage they had would surely help them win faster. The problem she had was the fact that the Order was already searching for a way to incite a Seer's visions of the future. They were all so excited for what this could mean for the war now that Harry had been born with this gift. There was even talk of trying to give her baby an aging potion so they could have use for him now rather than waiting for him to grow up.

Lily refused to allow her child to grow up like that. At first she hadn't had a clue on what she was going to do. She couldn't turn to her sister because she hated magic and even if she didn't she still wouldn't have been able to protect him against the Order. Blood wards only went so far and against people like the headmaster they were rendered useless. So to find a solution she did research on Seers and how exactly Harry had been able to born with the gift of Sight.

Apparently it was passed down in families and she figured the Potters had mixed with a Seer in a prior generation. She focused on who in the past were known to fully believe Seers to be completely neutral and protected them from power hungry rulers. A lot of creatures were known to respect true Seers and vowed to never use them in a way they went against their neutrality. Lily was desperate at this point so she decided to find a powerful creature that would guard her son. It was then that she remembered an Order meeting where they discussed the most powerful vampire clan in all of Europe. The Demetrious who just so happened to be under the rule of Vasilios and he was undoubtedly the most respected and feared vampire in Europe if not the world. He was also notoriously known for his neutrality in any conflicts. Vasilios owned several shops there in Knockturn Alley where he did his business in England.

That was the vampire she had chosen to contact. At first she wasn't sure how to actually go about it. But she found a secrecy spell in the Potter family library and used it on the letter she sent him explaining briefly her situation and begging for help. She was most surprised to receive a letter two days later in beautiful calligraphy with a date that he would be able to meet both her and her son. It gave her hope and now a week later she was sitting in the pub with Harry safely in her arms.

The pub's door opened and another tall, at least six foot six, man walked in with his hood drawn up casting shadows on his face masking his identity. He appeared to immediately lock his eyes onto her widened emerald ones. She watched him walk up to her with a predator's grace making her heart race in slight fear. He took a seat and his amethyst eyes landed on her son who still should have been hidden by the disillusion spell she had cast on him.

"Mrs. Potter I presume?" Vasilios asked after making the shadows darken around them completely obstructing them from view.

"Yes please call me Lily, Lord Demetriou," she requested.

"As we are here for sensitive reasons I shall allow you to call me by my given name."

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Now you contacted me about a little Oracle," he said piercing eyes drawn once more to the small baby in her arms.

"I did," she said dropping the spell. She uncovered his face to show the vampire his green eyes which immediately began to change to a shimmering golden color as if sensing the attention the vampire had on him.

She heard his indrawn breath at the sight but his hood hid his facial expression. He said something in a language she was not familiar with before his odd eyes went back to her. The only thing she could see of his face.

"In your letter you said he was in danger?" Vasilios asked in his smooth baritone.

Lily nodded. "My husband and I are part of a group that are fighting You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters."

"Yes, yes the Order of the Phoenix led by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Leader of the Greater Good." He said in a sarcastic tone. "It's not much a secret to most of us who know where to look." She refrained from defending her headmaster knowing just how far he would go to win the war. "I can see why you fear for the little one," he continued.

"I don't know much about Seers as there isn't a lot of information on them, but I can't let him be used by the Order or anyone involved in the war. I need him safe and if that means giving him away," she paused to swallow the lump in her throat, "then I would do it."

Vasilios hummed before reaching into a pocket of his old fashioned cloak. "You will be giving up all claims on him." He placed a contract onto the table and slid it towards her. Shifting Harry into her left arm she reached for the parchment to read it. It was very thorough and binding. After spilling her blood onto this contract she would forever be giving up any right she had to her youngest child. Lily had collected James blood while he had been sleeping so by touching this parchment with his blood would also get rid of any claims her husband had on him.

"It looks to be in order," she said her voice trembling. "And you promise to protect him?"

The vampire looked sincerely into her eyes trapping her within that purple gaze. "I shall give him all the protection I have at my disposal and I can guarantee no one will ever use him. He will be neutral as all Seers should be."

"Thank you," Lily said before taking the offered knife and letting a couple drops of her blood fall on the contract before adding James to it too. The parchment glowed brightly before promptly disappearing. She felt tears build in her eyes but she resolutely blinked them away. Lily tightened her hold on Harry before kissing his forehead softly. "I love you, Harry. Mummy loves you so much." She stood up knowing if she didn't give her son to Vasilios now then it would just be harder to do. Reluctantly she placed him into the arms of the vampire lord. Her worried emerald eyes only relaxed slightly at the expertise he seemed to have at holding the baby.

He stood up practically towering over her that was how tall he was. A pale hand lifted her chin up. "I'm sorry, Lily, but you shall not be remembering anything to do with me and our agreement." His amethyst eyes glowed unnaturally. Before she could fully understand what he was doing all of her memories involving him and the plan she came up with were gone replaced with memories that were authentic enough that even a Master Legilimens would think them real. She blinked and found herself alone in Knockturn Alley. She shuddered at being there and quickly turned to leave to the safer Alley.

Vasilios Demetriou reappeared from the shadows into a large manor in Greece. He briskly walked through the winding corridors of the regal and elegant place. The few vampires of his clan who lived there and that he came across in the hallways stopped to bow to him and he acknowledged them with a slight incline of his head but never pausing long enough for an attempt of conversation. Finally, he made it to the top floor that was so heavily warded that no one but who he keyed to the wards would be able to get onto his personal floor. Vasilios waved a hand over the babe and magic washed over the child causing him to blink open emerald eyes. Now he would be the only other one who would ever live there with him. Not even his current lover had that privilege.

" _Welcome home, Herakles Demetriou._ " He whispered in Ancient Greek the language he grew up speaking what felt like forever ago.

**:**

**To continue or not to continue?**

**That is the question.**


End file.
